Code Lyoko: Rebirth
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: After a period of peacefullness for Lyoko, a new threat makes itself known and he is even more powerful than Lord Umbra.


Code Lyoko: Rebirth

Code Lyoko: Rebirth

Note: Even after the years of Lyoko's restoration and the upkeep by the loyal, ancient (and immortal) keepers, a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Gerard Alistair Breech contacts the Elder Luna and temporarily disables her from maintaining the stable link between the virtual and human realm. Having the ability to teleport himself with his experiment, he can now walk into what he calls "Stability" and into Lyoko, his twisted desire controlling him. His greed compels him to conquer these new lands and the Internet, giving him virtual control of the world as his electrical powers soon take affect.

Chapter 1—The Rebirth of the Wicked

Dr. Gerard A. Breech had dedicated himself (or what his colleagues viewed as 'over-dedication') to finding other realms even if the technology to travel between these realms seemed to be unattainable save only in science fiction novels. Yet the young, brilliant and overconfident scientist dared to subject himself to potentially dangerous tests that would hopefully open the gate between his world and that of an alternate dimension.

The shaggy haired brunette with slight features, moon-frame glasses and artistic hands studied his latest invention. He called it the Intercessor. By locking himself into it, he would accelerate all particles around him (electrical ones) to disrupt space/time and allow him entry to whatever waited for him. Of course, he didn't realize that messing with such an enormous force of nature would indefinitely change him. Once the Intercessor had been charged, there was no return. Whatever happened now, it was all up to the will of his twisted mind. Gerard's grey eyes became more silver as his body was infused with supernatural abilities. Before he knew it, he had jumped between his world and entered Stability.

The doctor was astonished at what he saw and the sheer energy he felt rippling through his body. It was almost too much to bear, but he wanted _more_. Ahead of him stood beings he had never seen before. The elder, Luna, greeted him.

"Halt, human. What brings you to Stability ?", she questioned.

"Stability is it ? This must be the limbo point between our dimension and yours ?", Gerard said, rubbing his hands together greedily.

"You are here for ill will…I knew it the moment I saw you.", the silver haired ancient woman in white stated. Her eyes, glimmering emeralds, glowered at him fiercely, but he was unafraid.

"Stay still and know the power of a God.", Dr. Breech stated fiercely. The pointy-eared elder drew her staff from her sash and pointed the hilt at him.

"You are no God. You are a mortal, sir.", Luna stated, firmly. She was unafraid, but her sweat started to coagulate on her brow, running down her cheek. With a mere flick of his fingers, she was thrown aside and the other Keepers rushed to her aid. She had been harmed, but luckily only her ribs had been bruised. Breech had exercised restraint since Luna was female but he wouldn't be so kind to her soldiers. With a swipe of his hand, they had all been knocked unconscious. Sadly, Luna in her state could do nothing to prevent him from reaching the end of Stability to enter into Lyoko.

"Oh, sires, I have failed you.", she said as she and her soldiers and medics lay there, totally powerless against Breech's uncanny abilities.

Chapter 2—Only a Matter of Time

Gerard's lab coat furled behind him in the wind as he approached the edge of Stability and saw that the world he wished to enter was surrounded by a firewall.

"There are even _more _sentient beings here ?", he thought to himself, fascinated. He had to learn about this world as well as its possibilities. Before long, he would have control of this realm.

Gerard punched the firewall barrier and chuckled.

"Whatever the being is that creates this force should be a formidable foe, and this obstacle is easily conquered…", Gerard thought to himself as he was able to blend his own DNA code with that of the firewall. Quickly, he disabled it and entered Lyoko for the first time.

"None of my colleagues ever thought there would be a virtual plane like this…I wonder what it is called.", he mused, walking around the Forest Sector. His steps were brooding but silent as he crept across the grass. He saw the Lyokoians playing, not even noticing him. They paid him no heed since he blended in well with his surroundings. Apparently he had taken upon the appearance of the residents themselves.

"Fascinating.", he thought, as he gazed to his left and saw an immaculate tower ahead.

Wherever Dr. Breech went, rocks levitated eerily behind them. Especially if they were lodestone, they would orbit over his head, giving him an ironic mineral halo.

"These inhabitants think they can keep me out with a firewall…They're wrong.", Gerard mused as he raised his hand and focused his electrical energy to start hacking into the numerical code that surrounded the immense castle. He desired one thing: to gain entry and overthrow whoever sat at the throne. He didn't care if there were guards in his way. If he had to _kill_ them to gain what was rightfully his after all these years, he would do so, and care less about innocent people that stood to impede him.

After a few hours of picking locks mentally, he gained access. It wasn't much longer until he was faced with palace guards, armed with spears, lances, swords, maces, bolos, and many other medieval style weapons. There were other, more modern weapons used but they were useless against the sheer energy that Breech had at his command.

"I've had just about enough of this foolishness. Whomever is in charge, you would be intelligent to step down and turn the reigns to me.", Gerard stated, darkly, with a sardonic grin. XANA grimaced as he saw his courtesans had been laid waste to. Not responding, he took the hand of Oleander and his lovely daughter, Diana. The three of them stepped aside as he approached and sat on the throne, cackling, manically. Matters looked grim for them, but Diana sent out a silent prayer, one that took form in code and was sent out as a email to her Warrior friends. Somehow, they would be able to thwart this unwelcome evil.

Chapter 3—Meeting the Enemy, Face to Face

It was a typical day at Jeramie's workplace. He had been sitting at the computer while busily answering company calls and then saw something alarming appear on his computer screen.

"Knight of Knowledge, this is a communiqué of great urgency. We have been overthrown by a devil by the name of Dr. Breech. He is far more powerful than any of us, but I feel if we were all united, we could have a chance to regain what is rightfully ours. ", the email read. Before the boss could come and check his progress Jeramie stated that he had to take a holiday for the weekend to catch up on his sleep. Strangely, the boss didn't think twice about letting his best employee have some time off. Jeramie didn't specify the time he would need to take his "holiday", but he knew trouble was brewing in Lyoko.

Jeramie soon gathered all of his friends from all over France and told them to teleport themselves from an innocuous location. Everyone had found an inconspicuous locale and pressed their communicator buttons to make the transportation complete. In a few nanoseconds, they had reappeared outside of Seraphim Castle and noticed it was beginning to look unkempt, cracked, ominous and dour. Something horrific had happened here. Whoever this Dr. Breech fellow was seemed to be in league with the devil himself.

"Guys, this place really gives me the willies.", Millie said, who was much older now, but even at this time foreboding surroundings gave her the shivers.

"You and me both, my friend.", Tamiya concurred. The tall African American draped her arm over her girlfriend's shoulders and hugged her close. A non-verbal affirmation to the red-head that somehow, all would be well. A thunderstorm flashed over the head of Seraphim Castle and a whirling vortex of dark purple, green, gray and red churned angrily.

"Looks like something from Perdition.", Taelia stated, matter-of-factly. Her statement couldn't have been more apropos. With some trepidation, the Warriors walked toward the macabre domicile and kept themselves calm and collected before meeting the doctor himself.

"This resplendent oasis, Lyoko within all the noise and clamor of the world wide web, fascinates me. Once I learned what I could via osmosis, I knew this realm must be mine…", Dr. Breech stated, clutching his fist much like a Conquistador would.

"Why are you here, sir ? You have no right to force your way in !", Ulrich seethed, trying to hold his rage back.

"To prove my colleagues wrong. Why, with the information I send to them I can infect every last computer in the known world. The users will be under _my _control and the world will then be mine to command.", Breech stated, darkly.

"That's inhumane ! How could you…", Yumi agreed, grasping one of her tessen fans and holding it behind her back harshly.

"Silence ! If you're so determined to try to remove me from this throne…I'd love to see you try.", Gerard vexed and taunted them.

As the battle began to build between the Warriors and Gerard, he had been lax about the electric fortifications of the brig Oleander, XANA and Diana had been placed in. Diana, using her light abilities to reflect the lights onto the wall, made an opening in the cell and the three of them escaped to join the battle in the foyer.

"They're no match for him, even with their abilities combined.", Oleander stated, sadly.

"I think we can even the score, mother.", Diana stated, confidently. With that said, the three charged into battle, weapons readied to face the worst foe they had ever encountered.

Chapter 4—Light vs. Light

The fighting between the Warriors and Breech was becoming heated. The Warriors had pulled every last known spell they had learned since their last fight with the notorious Umbra and even used a collaborative tactic. No matter what the Warriors did or whatever weapon they used to fight against Gerard, he only lifted one hand to retaliate. He wasn't even moving from the throne, and his attacks were telekinetic.

Diana could see that her beloved friends were hurting and many of them looked as if they were almost out of energy. She replenished their points with a spell called _Healing Ray_. It didn't cause her to lose any energy, magic or hit points, so she could continue fighting. But each blow from Breech's powerful meteor attack was hard to fend off. She was hit by a flying meteor and sent careening into the castle wall. The stones broke as she hit it with a sickening _thwack_. Having felt the cold, unforgiving marble under her back she got up slowly and vomited a bit of blood.

"There is no possible way I am letting this cur continue his cruelty. My family, my friends, my court…they have suffered long enough.", she thought and levitated above the ground and stood right in front of him.

"Please…stop.", Diana said sweetly, with tears forming in her eyes. The minute she started singing, Gerard started to get weak.

"No…No ! Cease that singing at once !", Gerard barked, buckling at his knees and grabbing his head in pain. The music was far too beautiful for him to comprehend and it broke his heart. He was seeing visions of his mother, suckling him as an infant. The attacks soon came to a halt and the most miraculous event occurred. Diana simply hugged Gerard and his lodestone halo dissipated. His bat-like mineral wings diminished and faded and his eyes resumed their original shade. He wept, but it wasn't out of sorrow.

"How could I have been so blind ?", he stated, remorsefully.

"Consumed by greed, Gerard. Your thoughts at the first, were noble. But greed can turn any man's heart to stone and his emotions are blotted out.", Diana said, wise beyond her years. Singing with all her heart, the Warriors joined in the chorus although the song was alien to them. Somehow, it seemed familiar though they had never even heard it before. The warmth surrounded Gerard and he was encapsulated into an egg. The egg was flung deep down into the lava core, known as the Volcano Sector.

"He may awaken again, but until that time we will have peace.", Diana said, still levitating. Suddenly, her gossamer form became limp and fell. Oleander caught her, seconds before she hit the ground.

"My little princess, such power you possess…and now you're sleeping as if nothing happened.", Oleander said, in astonishment. The rest of the Warriors were amazed at well, seeing how Diana had matured within the last few years they had seen her. She was only 12 now and beginning to become more and more powerful.

Chapter 5—What If He Wakes Up ?

The Warriors began to have some doubts about Breech's defeat.

"Don't fret. There has been a charm placed on the capsule that only Royals can access. Not even the doctor can break that seal. Plus he is buried deep below the Volcanic Sector. Should he awaken, the lava will do its work.", Oleander stated, honestly.

"For your sake, I certainly hope so. The doctor is uncommonly powerful.", Aelita responded, placing her hand upon the Queen's shoulder.

"If we should have any troubles we know who to call.", XANA said, confidently. The Warriors gazed at each other, relieved that their battle with Breech had been successful and he had been put in stasis for eternity. Oleander wasn't the least bit unnerved by Aelita's prophetic message, because if it did come true, there was the chance that there would be a final battle they would engage in. If that did occur, at least one more Warrior would be entering the fray but none of this could be foretold. It was simply built on conjecture and the "what ifs" in the back of their minds. None of it was important currently. What was important is that they were victorious and Lyoko was peaceful once more.

Epilogue 

Life indeed, continued for the friends in their different careers. Even Odd and Sissi were preparing to begin a new chapter in their lives as a married couple and were planning on having children of their own.

Little Pasquale had grown and had been learning martial arts, more notably Pencak, because he was every bit as curious about his royal bloodline and Lyoko.

"I can only hope I am able to see it one of these days, papa.", he would often be heard telling his father, while hugging him from the side. Jeramie would tousle his son's platinum-blonde hair and chuckle.

"Maybe you will. Who knows ?", he answered. It was usually then he would have to catch little Pasquale and lift him up into the air playfully, tuck him into bed and kiss him goodnight. Aelita would come and sing him to sleep if he had any troubles, but after all that martial arts practice, the little guy was tuckered out.

Everyday work kept the adults busy, and it seemed right before the eyes of the veterans, the youngest members Tamiya and Millie, were growing up. They were almost ready to graduate. One more year of college and they would be entering professional journalism for themselves. It would be amusing if the two of them would be hired by the same news company, but even if they didn't and were employed by rival stations, they would be the best of friends no matter the circumstances. It brought the friends so much pride to see them preparing for a new adventure in their lives and they wondered what the future would bring them. With their creativity, it was bound to be prosperous but again, only heavens knew what would really occur.

Lyoko had rebuilt itself, refortified its firewall, and become the tranquil kingdom it had resembled once more. At least for the present time, it would remain as such and the residents had nothing to worry about. Celebrations for the rebirth of Stability and Lyoko itself continued as planned and life resumed its normal pace. Outside of the realm of Lyoko and Stability, the Warriors were updated with current information from their friends in the virtual plane, and all seemed to be well. Just because peace resided now, they would never cease their training. If need be, they might just need those skills once again but that was up to the Hand of Fate.

The End


End file.
